PAPA DE ALQUILER
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: ¿Qué estará dispuesta hacer Isabella para conseguir un papa temporal para su hijo?
1. CAPITULO UNO

Hola soy nueva en esto y les quiero presentar mi primera historia. espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

DECLAMER: los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo soy responsable de la trama de la historia

**PAPA DE ALQUILER**

_CAPITULO UNO: mentiras piadosas_

* * *

Soy madre de un pequeño niño de cinco años. Todo este tiempo he criado a mi hijo sola. Todo marchaba bien hasta hace dos semanas, mi pequeño había preguntado por su padre. El motivo de su pregunta había llegado después de que en su escuela dijeran que se celebraría el día del padre con una obra que preparaban las maestras.

Aquel día mi pequeño llego de su escuela y me pregunto por qué él no tenía papa. No sabía que decirle así que le invente una absurda historia, le dije que su padre era doctor y que se había ido a África para ayudar a la gente enferma de esos lugares y que él no podía contestarme las llamadas por que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. Mi pequeño me creyó con facilidad. Incluso me dijo que si algún día llamaba le dijera que él lo amaba mucho y que si algún día, que no tuviera mucho trabajo, le gustaría que lo visitara para que fuera a la escuela por él y le enseñara a sus compañeritos que si tenía papa .Eso me partió el corazón, pero no podía decirle a mi hijo que no sabía quién era su padre.

Hace seis años me gradué de la universidad. Era mi último día en california ya que me mudaba a New York para trabajar en una prestigiosa firma de abogados. Aquel día fui a celebrar mi graduación con unas amigas a un pequeño bar. Bebimos alcohol y por primera a vez en la vida probé un porro de marihuana.

Al siguiente día me desperté con una jaqueca horrible, me encontraba desnuda sobre la cama de en una habitación de hotel. No sabía con quién demonios había pasado la noche. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido de la noche anterior.

Al mes siguiente me entere que estaba embarazada y afronte las consecuencias. Recuerdo que casi me corren del trabajo cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada, pero una muy buena amiga del dueño de la firma abogo por mí y gracias a ella no me corrieron de mi trabajo. Así que nueve meses después tuve a mi pequeño Max.

Dos días antes del día del padre, mi pequeño llego de su escuela muy emocionado. Había hecho un portarretratos de macarrones y me dijo que le diera una foto de su papa para que la colocara en su obra de arte. Y como soy una gran mentirosa, le dije que accidentalmente no tenía fotos de su padre, que las había perdido cuando nos mudábamos a New York. Mi pequeño nuevamente me creyó.

Sabía que era una cobarde pero aun no me encontraba lista para hablar con mi hijo. Tal vez en un par de años más le diría la verdad

El día del padre llego. Era viernes por la mañana, me encontraba preparando el desayuno de Max cuando

Mi bebe apareció en la cocina. Se veía triste.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?—pregunte

-Nada mami.

-¿Seguro?—volví a preguntar

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y me acerque a mi pequeño, me agache hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrace contra mi pecho.

-¿Mami?—pregunto con tono lastimero

- dime pequeño.

-¿Puedo faltar hoy a la escuela? Es que...Me duele mi pancita – dijo tocándose su estomago

Me sentía verdaderamente mal con aquella situación, así que acepte que mi pequeño faltara a sus clases.

-Ok. Pero solo será por hoy—dije en tono de advertencia.

-Si mami.

Deposite un pequeño beso en su frente y me dispuse a incorporarme.

Media hora más tarde llame a mi trabajo y avise que cancelaran mis citas con los clientes ya que solo aquel día tenía dos citas.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, mi pequeño y yo nos encontrábamos viendo la televisión. pero mi pequeño seguía con su carita triste. Entonces recordé que hace un par de días había visto un reportaje en la televisión acerca de una agencia de padres de alquiler. La agencia proporcionaba a un hombre, este estaba capacitado para apoyar al niño en sus tareas de escuela, inculcar valores de la vida humana y animal así como mucha comunicación para el niño asignado sea más sociable. Yo tenía un empleo estable y ganaba muy bien así que decidí que sería buena idea buscar una de esas agencias en los estados unidos y conseguir un papa temporal para mi hijo.

Para alegrar un poco a mi hijo le conté una de mis estúpidas y acostumbradas ideas.

-Max. Dije llamando su atención

- ¿Si mami?—pregunto

-¡ te tengo una sorpresa! – dije con toda la emoción que pude.

-¿Qué es mami? – dijo con un poco de alegría.

-Bueno, la sorpresa no era para hoy, pero estoy tan contenta con la noticia que no soportaba no decirle a mi pequeño.

Mi pequeño me miro ansioso

-Tu papa me llamo y me dijo que pronto vendrá a verte.

Los ojitos de mi pequeño brillaron por la emoción.

-¿Enserio?—pregunto

-Si. Pero…. Tu padre tardara unos cuantos días en volver a llamar, para decirme que día vendrá a verte. ¿Qué te….

No me di cuenta cuando mi pequeño se levantó de su lugar. Solo sentí cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estrechó contra el mío en un fuerte abrazo, deposito un beso sobre mi mejilla y se separó de mí.

-Gracias mami. Me gusto la sorpresa.

Le sonreí, lo tome del brazo y, lo hale ligeramente para estrecharlo nuevamente contra mi pecho y le di un gran beso y comencé hacerle cosquillas, mi pequeño se retorcía entre mis brazos, soltaba fuertes carcajadas provocadas por las cosquilla.

Dos días pasaron, en el transcurso de esos dos días investigue sobre las agencias de padres de alquiler. Para mi mala suerte solo había de esas dichosas agencias en Europa. Me daban ganas de darme topes en la cabeza contra la pared, ya había dicho a mi hijo sobre la visita de su padre. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte tendría un par de días para pensar bien lo que iba hacer.

Era lunes me encontraba en una de las cafeterías cercas a mi trabajo, había salido a comer en uno de los pequeños locales de la avenida. Me encontraba dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando desvié la mirada y lo vi, estaba sentado al fondo del local.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que lo había visto en la universidad. Él era un año menor que yo, debía de tener 27 años como mínimo. No éramos muy amigos pero había conversado con él un par de veces. Decidí que sería bueno saludarlo entonces me dirige a su mesa. Una vez cerca lo salude.

-Hola—salude.

El levanto su mirada, al verme palidecido un poco.

-Hol..Hola.—dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?—pregunte

-Si. Claro ¿Isabella cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Puedo?—pregunte señalando la silla contigua vacía.

-Claro, siéntate.

Tome asiento.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo?—Dije se sopetón. Inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Me miro un poco sorprendido.

-Mmm..Nada importante.

-Hum..—dije con un poco decepcionada.

-¿ Dónde trabajas?—dije. Tratando de aligerar el ambiente

Lo vi dudar

-hum..Estoy haciendo mi residencia en el hospital "Central Medical" – Dijo como si estuviera dudando.

-No sabía que en el hospital necesitaran de abogados para atender a los pacientes—dije en tono burlón y sonreí.

Vi que sus labios formaban una fina línea, también pude apreciar que la mano que estaba sobre la mesa se cerró en un puño.

-Lo siento. No quise molestarte es solo que… la última vez que te vi estabas por acabar la carrera de derecho.

-Si..Mmm.. Estaba estudiando para ser abogado, pero casi al final me arrepentí, así que entre a la carrera de medicina y ahora soy doctor—dijo con cierto tono de incomodidad.

-Que bien. Me alegra—Dije. Me sentía incomoda. Así que decidí que era hora de salir de allí. Me levante de mi lugar y me despedí.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Edward.

-Lo mismo digo Isabella.

* * *

¿Qué les parece este primer capitulo?

espero me dejen sus comentarios de si les gusto o no jejejeje

recibo desde halagos hasta tomatazos jejejjee ok no pero de verdad espero sus comentarios

disculpen mi mala ortografía.

cuídense mucho y saludos


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO!...

Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia y me gusto que me dieran sus opiniones tanto buenas como malas.

DECLAMER: los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo soy responsable de la trama.

bueno basta de tanto bla, bla, bla, y las dejo leer.

**papá de alquiler**

* * *

Los días pasaban rápido, con cada día que pasaba el tiempo se me agotaba y con ello se me agotaban las ideas para conseguir a alguien quien pudiera pasarse por padre de mi hijo.

Me encontraba en la comodidad de mi oficina sumergida en mis pensamientos. Entonces escuche que me llamaban. Levante la mirada hacia la puerta donde provenía aquella voz familiar.

-Bella- llamaron nuevamente

me encontré con Ángela, Mi asistente y amiga.

¿Qué pasa Ángela?-pregunte.

-Solo quería recordarte de la cita que tienes con la señora Alice Whitlock para dentro de media hora.

-ok gracias- Dije. Volví a mí misma posición pensativa. Dispuesta a sumergirme nuevamente dentro de mi cabeza.

Ángela se acercó a mi escritorio y pasó una mano delante de mi rostro atrayendo mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

- lo mismo te pregunto yo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Es que...-me detuve, no podía contarle nada.

-No soy tonta Isabella. Tú tienes algo, pero no quieres decírmelo. Respeto tu decisión, solo recuerda que aquí estoy por si me necesitas - dijo y se dispuso a retirarse de mi oficina.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la llame.

-¿Angy?-La llame. Ella se asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿sí?

-Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo?

Ella sonrió -seguro.-dijo y se adentró y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Me miro a los ojos y preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mmm... no sé cómo explicarlo.

-suéltalo. Así. Como va—me animo.

-Bueno, pues le mentí a mi hijo con que su padre vendría de visita un par de días. Aquel día lo vi tan triste que recurrí a esa mentira para alegrarlo un poco y ahora no sé qué hacer.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?-Pregunto

-bueno le dije que...que su padre había llamado para avisarle que dentro de unos días llamaría para decirme que día podrá venir a visitarlo.

-y supongo que esa mentira te trajo complicaciones.

-supones bien-. Dije- sabes de sobra que no sé quién es el padre de Max. Angy necesito tu ayuda. No sé qué hacer; sé que fui una idiota pero... no quería verlo triste aquel día

-Eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte Isabella.¿que sucederá cuando Max este más grande y vuelva a preguntar por su pare? ¿Qué le dirás cuando según su "padre" no vuelva a llamar?

-No lo sé. En esos momentos solo me importaba que mi hijo no estuviera triste

Mi amiga se colocó el dedo índice sobre la barbilla aparentando estar demasiado pensativa. Nos quedamos así como por varios minutos

-¡ ya se !- dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunte ansiosa

-No sé por qué te estoy ayudando con esta estupidez. Tienes que decirle la verdad a tu hijo.

-Lo hare, lo prometo, por favor ayúdame con esto- dije con un poco de súplica en la voz.

-Bueno. Sabes lo unida que estoy con mi familia y ...hace poco me entere que dentro de unos días viene un primo de visita, Mi primo es un actor que hasta ahora no ha tenido mucha suerte y ha venido a visitar a mis padres y ha venido a adicionar para un papel para no sé qué película, pero creo que el te puede ayudar con esto. En cuanto llegue te pondré en contacto con él.

-¿Enserio?-Dije asombrada.

-Sí. Claro. Pero te advierto que debes de decirle la vedad al Max.

- si, si lo prometo

-ok. En cuanto llegue a mi casa me pondré en contacto con mis padres para que cuando llegue mi primo me ponga en contacto con él y pueda hacer una cita para que tú y el acuerden esto.

-Gracias Angy. Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor amiga.

-No. creo que se te ha olvidado ese detalle.

- bueno pues te lo digo ahora eres la mejor—sonreí.

-Eres una hipócrita Isabella. Pero sí, soy la mejor- dijo en tono juguetón y sonrió ampliamente.

La conversación con Ángela no había durado más que veinte minutos. todavía tenía tiempo para la llegada de la señora Whitlock.

Quince minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta.

-pase-dije

-La señora Whitlock ha llegado.

-hazla pasar por favor.

-Enseguida -dijo Ángela, retirándose rápidamente.

Un minuto más tarde una mujer bajita bien vestida, de cabello corto, ojos azules. La mujer al verme me mostro una cálida sonrisa.

-buenas tardes señora Whitlock-salude.

-Buenas tardes...abo...

-Isabella-Dije extendiéndole la mano para que ella me la estrechara.

-Isabella-Dijo sonriente.- entonces solo dime Alice.

Sonreí en respuesta-Tome asiento por favor -Dije señalando la silla vacía frente a mi escritorio. Ella accedió y yo hice lo mismo, me senté en mi asiento correspondiente.

La cita con la señora Witlock fue larga y tendida. Tuve que explicarle varias cosas a sobre las dudas que tenia del tema. Después de eso se marchó tuve una tarde bastante ocupada.

Ese día se me hizo demasiado tarde. Me fui a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

Llegue a casa y la niñera quien cuidaba de mi pequeño se retiró. pero antes de su partida me informo que mi pequeño no se había sentido bien desde hace una hora pero después se había dormido tranquilamente hace media hora. Le dije que se podía ir y ella se marchó.

Me dirige a la habitación de mi pequeño para confirmar que todo estuviera bien, me acerque a su cama y lo observe como dormía. no me gusto que en su frente tenia sudor , acerque mi mano a su cabeza y me alarme. Tenía fiebre. Lo tome en brazos y me dispuse a llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Acomode a mi hijo en el asiento trasero del coche y conduje directo al hospital. Al llegar me dirige a urgencias, grite pidiendo ayuda. Al verme un enfermero se dirijo a mí y me quito a mi hijo y se lo llevo, lo seguí pero una enfermera me detuvo y me dijo que recitaba que le proporcionara los datos del niño, seguí a la enfermera. Una hora después alguien me llamaba. Me dirige hacia donde provenía aquella voz que me llamaba, me sorprendí al ver a Edward. Edward volvió a decir mi nombre y me acerque a él.

-¿Edward?-Dije. Me acerque más a él hasta quedar frente el -¿Cómo está mi hijo?- pregunte

-¿Es tu hijo?- replico

-Si. ¿Como esta?

-Él está bien, ya está estable, la fiebre a cedido, lo trajiste a tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-le mandamos hace unos estudios dentro de media hora me los entregaran y sabremos qué es lo que tiene.

-he...Mmmm...¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?-pregunto.

No sabía por qué preguntaba eso, ya había llenado el informe con los datos de mi hijo y además ¿para que quería saber su edad? De todos modos le dije

-Cinco.

-¿cinco?-Dijo. Lo vi tensarse. Y juro que lo vi palidecer un poco.

-¿porque?—pregunte curiosa

-Mmm.. por nada sol...solo es para el expediente del niño-dijo tartamudeando.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?.

-Claro, si...Mmm.. sí, sí.-Dijo. se veía bastante nervioso.-Acompáñame te llevare a verlo.

Lo seguí por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que llegamos a una habitación .En el lugar había tres camas divididas con cortinas.

-tu hijo se encuentra al final. En cuanto estén los resultados vendré a informarte ¿SI?.

-ok. Gracias Edward.

El asintió y sonrió un poco, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

¿Qué les parece ?

¿por qué Edward se abra puesto nervioso?

jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo , tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Disculpen mis errores ortográficos, prometo esforzarme más para los demás capítulos..

Saludos, se me cuidan muchote he...


	3. se solto la bomba capitulo tres

¡HOLA. VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO!

Bueno pues aquí nuevamente yo publicando un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes que me regalan un pedacito de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia, que amo escribir. Gracias también por sus reviews , gracias por los favoritos y seguidores. Estoy muy contenta. Bueno basta de tanto bla, bla y los dejo leer.

DECLAMER: los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo soy responsable de la historia.

**PAPÁ DE ALQUILER **

_CAPITULO TRES: soltando la bomba_

* * *

Media hora más tarde Edward apareció en la habitación. Llevaba consigo mismo un par de hojas de papel y varios medicamentos. Al verme sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dije preocupada.

-No es nada grave, es solo un resfriado. Los resultados de los análisis salieron bien. Todo está bien en tu pequeño.

-Pero...¿ por qué el resfriado?

-No sé. Tendrás que hablar con tu pequeño, y preguntarle donde ha estado últimamente.

- Muchas gracias Edward ¿cuándo podre llevármelo?

-En un par de horas le daremos de alta. Debes darle este medicamento - dijo y me ofreció los medicamentos que traía en las manos. Me explico detalladamente a qué hora debía de tomárselos.

-ok. Muchas gracias-dije nuevamente. Extendí mi brazo para tomar el medicamento, los deposite en la mano izquierda y con la mano libre toque su brazo en gesto de agradecimiento y le di un suave apretón. Al momento de tocarlo se tensó. Separo su brazo discretamente de mi mano y yo la retire.

Aquello había sido incómodo.

Estuve en el hospital toda la noche. Iban a entregármelo después de que Edward me dijera que no era nada grave, pero al parecer hubo un incendio y la mayoría del hospital estaba bastante ocupado.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Me encontraba bastante agotada. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Debido al cansancio; estaba medio adormitada sentada en una sillas ubicada al lado de la camilla, donde dormía Max plácidamente. Edward volvió hacer acto de presencia en la habitacion. Se veía verdaderamente agotado, se acercó y pregunto.

-¿ha despertado?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya he firmado el alta, pueden marcharse.

Asentí. Me entrego la hoja de alta, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me acerque a mi hijo y lo sacudí ligeramente por el hombro llamándolo.

-Max, cariño. Es hora de irnos.

Mi pequeño se removió un poco, pero se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Max. Mi amor es hora de levantarse.

Rodé su cuerpecito y le di un beso en la frente, después pase mi mano sobre su cabeza y sacudí su rubia melena. Mi pequeño abrió un ojito y sonrió antes de abrir el otro.

-Buenos días amor. Eres un flojo. Te he llamado muchas veces y no me has contestado-se incorporó de la camilla y quedo sentado. Vi que iba a decir algo pero se detuvo bruscamente e hizo un puchero de dolor.

-Te duele algo chiquito?-pregunte

Asintió y se tocó su garganta.

-Oh…. cariño-Dije tocando su garganta- Eso es normal. Tienes gripe.

me miro con sus ojitos entrecerrados.

-Mami... Tengo sueño.-dijo en tono bajito.

Sonreí un poco. Lo ayude a levantarse y a cambiarse. Tras la fiebre le habían quitado su ropa y le habían puesto una mini bata. Una vez listos salimos del hospital. Llevaba a mi hijo en brazos, se había negado a despertarse completamente. Camine hacia donde había dejado mi carro. A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Edward maldiciendo en voz alta y pateando el carro que estaba frente a él. Al acércanos más el noto nuestra presencia y recobro su compostura. Me miro a mí y a mi hijo.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola. ¿Necesitas una mano? –pregunto.

Asentí.-Creo que necesito dos.

Él sonrió un poco y se dispuso a ayudarme. Le entregue las llaves de mi carro y le indique que abriera la puerta trasera para meter a mi hijo en su silla de coche. Acomode a mi pequeño y me incorpore.

-Muchas gracias Edward. Has sido de mucha ayuda por ayer y hoy - Sonreí.

-De nada. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿ya te vas?—Dije curiosa

-SI. Mi turno ha acabado pero...

-¿pero? - alce una ceja.

-pero...Mi coche se descompuso. Tendré que caminar- dijo sin darle mucha importancia-Bueno me alegra haberte ayudado - dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera-dije - si quieres puedo darte un aventón—ofrecí. No sé de dónde había sacado eso. Bueno si sabía

Giro sobre sus talones y me encaro.

-Gracias, pero vivo cecas.

-oh. Vamos. No es molestia. Me gustaría ayudarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

lo vi dudar un momento y luego asintió.

Me acerque a la puerta del conductor y abrí, antes de subir dije-: sube, está abierto—Edward asintió nuevamente y subió al asiento del copiloto.

Subí al carro y un minuto después arranque.

-Mmm…¿ Qué dirección?- pregunte

-quinta avenida por favor

-ok.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude. El silencio era bastante incómodo. Tamborilee mis dedos un par de veces en el volante.

-¿y cómo va el trabajo?-pregunte para aligerar el ambiente.

-Bien-contesto.

-Mmm..- conteste algo decepcionada. No sé porque motivo pensaba que él iba a contarme algo más.

Quince minutos después estábamos en la quinta avenita. Edward me señalo un edificio, este lucia viejo y apunto de caer. aparque en la acera y el bajo.

Mire el edificio contemplándolo por un momento. La voz chillona de una mujer comenzó gritar. Mire en dirección dónde provenía la voz y vi a una anciana, la mujer se encontraba en el primer piso y comenzó a gritarle a Edward.

-¡Sr Edward. Necesito que me pague la renta de este mes y la del mes atrasado. Esto no es una casa de acogida. si no me paga por la tarde llamare a la policía!.

Edward se quedó congelado a mitad de la acera. Volteo a verme y se sonrojo. bajo la mirada al suelo y siguió su camino hacia la entrada del edificio.

Aquella mujer lo estaba avergonzando frente a los peatones que pasaban por el lugar.

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza y lo llame.

-¡¿EDWARD?!- Medio grite asomando mi cabeza por la ventanilla.

Él se giró, le hice señas para que se acercara.

-Me gustaría conversar contigo esta tarde-le dije.

- No creo poder. Has escuchado a la mujer, me echara por la tarde. Estaré ocupado con la mudanza.

-¿Podría ser ahora?-Pregunte.

Me miro con duda y luego miro hacia atrás mirando a la señora que le había gritado hace rato.

-Mmm...Sí.

-Ok. Sube- lo invite nuevamente a subir al coche.

Me dirige a mi casa. Mi pequeño venia atrás y necesitaba acostarlo en su cuarto.

-iremos a mi casa. Espero y no te importe. Necesito acostar a Max- dije. Señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás.

El camino a mi casa nos tomó otros quince minutos. Al llegar aparque frente a mi casa, me dispuse a bajar a Max.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte a bajar al pequeño-se ofreció.

Asentí y abrí la puerta trasera. El desabrocho el cinturón de la silla y cargo a Max. Cerré el coche y me dirige a la entrada. Abrí la puerta. Ya adentro de mi casa dije:

-Dámelo, lo iré acostar.

El asintió y me entrego a mi hijo, subí por las escaleras y me adentre a la habitación. Lo acosté en su cama. Lo contemple por un momento y sonreí, me encantaba ver a mi pequeño tan tranquilo.

Cinco minutos despues baje y me encontré con edward. Estaba donde lo había dejado.

-¿gustas café?—Dije con nerviosismo. El momento más difícil se acercaba. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

el asintió.

-sígueme

Lo conduje por los pasillos de mi casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Lo invite a sentarse en uno de los taburetes, Edward accedió.

Media hora despues estábamos comiendo el desayuno. Había preparado café y tostadas. Acabado el desayuno me dispuse hablar. Me aclare la garganta. Edward fijo toda su atención a mí.

-Quiero proponerte algo-dije nerviosamente. Las manos me temblaban.

-¿Que?

Comencé a retárseme las manos en gesto nervioso

-sé que no es mi asunto, pero escuche lo que la mujer te dijo y...quiero...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno te queria proponer que si...

-¡Demonis Isabella habla!-dijo con desesperacion.

-quiero que me ayudes. Quiero-que-te-hagas-pasar-por-el-padre-de-mi-hijo—solté de repente.

Sabía qué pensaría que estaba loca y tal vez lo estuviera, pero necesitaba de su ayuda. Estaba desesperada. Y no era que yo me estuviera aprovechando de su estado financiero pero si el me ayudaba con esto yo también lo estaría ayudando ¿No? Además solo necesitaba por lo mucho de tres días de sus servicios como padre de alquiler.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y esta vez lo vi palidecer. Creo que tenía ganas de desmayarse.

* * *

Muajajajajaja ¿las hago sufrir? jajaja espero y no

¿Que piensan de esto? ¿Cómo creen que se lo tome Edward?

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia.

Disculpen mis horrores ortográficos.

Nos vemos prontito.

Saludos y se me cuidan muchote...


	4. Chapter 4

¡HOLA. LES TRAIGO CAPUTULO NUEVO!

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un outake de Edward y un capítulo de Bella.

Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. También quiero informar que estaré actualizando cada semana.

DECLAMER: Los personajes eran de Meyer hace unos días me cedió los derechos y ahora me pertenecenjajaja okno. Los personajes siguen siendo de Meyer. la historia es de mi nada brillante cerebro.

PAPAÁ DE ALQUILER

CAPITULO 4:

OUTAKEEDWARD.

-¡Hey hermano. ¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Emette, mi amigo y compañero de cuarto.

-Sí. Es hora-respondí.

-Que bien hermano. te deseo un buen viaje y...-Espero un momento viendo a sin ningún lugar en particular. Sonrió que decirte algo?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Emette era un buen amigo. pero cuando hacia aquellos gestos raros que segun el, le llegaban visiones eran... desagradables para mi gusto.

según Emette el era capaz de ver el futuro, decía que "sus visiones le llegaban de la nada" por mi parte no le creo. solo pienso que lo hace para molestarme.

-¡Hey Emette!-Dije pasando una mano frente a su rostro.-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunte.

Sacudió la cabeza-¿He?, si, sí. Lo siento, me he ido por un momento.

Me rasque la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿Ok? me voy.-Dijo. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Guarde mis últimas pertenencias en la maleta y por ultimo cerré esta. No me percate que Rosalie estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta hasta que me gire.

-¿así que es cierto?-Pregunto.

-Mmm...¿Qué?-replique como si no supiera de qué me estaba hablando.

-¿Qué te vas?

-ah... eso. Mmm...Sí. Me han llamado para que pueda hacer mi residencia en New York.

-¡Felicidades! Te lo mereces-Dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo. luego se separó y dijo:

-Emette dice que...

-Dile a Emette que no quiero ningún adelanto de mi futuro. Él sabe de sobra, que no creo en esas cosas.

-Ok. pero...Creo que...

-¡Rosalie!-Dije un poco exasperado.

-ok, ok. No te diré nada.

Rosalie era la prometida de Emette, ellos se habían comprometido hace poco más de seis meses y Ro se había mudado hace unos días.

Tome mis maletas y me dirige hacia la puerta. Ellos venias detrás de mí. Llegue a la puerta y la abrí. No era muy bueno para las despedidas así que solo me gire hacia donde estaba Rosalie y Emette, sacudí la mano en gesto de despedida.

-No, no, no. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des OTRO un abrazo-Dijo Rose-¡Emette! ¡Trae tu gran trasero aquí!—A veces Rose se comportaba tan… Maternal conmigo que me asustaba.

Emette estaba a unos buenos tres metros de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-Pregunto.

-Tu amigo se va ¿ Y no piensas despedirte?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Si amor, pero es que yo...No soy muy...bueno.

-Nada de peros malditos cobardes.

-Bueno hermano. Que te valla muy bien y nos vemos dentro de poco-Dijo Emette.

-Ok-Le digo y le tiendo la mano para que la estreche, el, la estrecha, lo halo y le doy un abrazo con unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, me separo de el y miro a Rose.

-Cuídate eddie.

Asiento, tomo mis cosas y salgo, me dirijo hacia la entrada del edificio. Atrás de mi vienen Rose y Emette, en calle espera el taxi que he llamado. Mientras subo mi equipaje a la cajuela Emette abre la puerta trasera del taxi.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te diga lo que vi?-Pregunta.

-No-Niego con la cabeza.

-Ok.-dice y se aleja de mí.

Subo al taxi y cierro la puerta. Antes de que el taxi se ponga en marcha Emette grita:

-¡Hey Eddie. Me saludas a la familia!

Volteo a verlo, el sonríe y levanta las cejas. Rose también ríe, le da a Emette un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Me acomodo en el asiento. ¿Mi familia? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Emette sabía que no mantenía contacto con ellos desde hace años.

Hace seis años me encontraba estudiando derecho. Mi padre quería que fuera un abogado para así yo poder heredar la firma. A un año de acabar mi carrera decidí que no tenía por qué darle gusto a mi padre, que esta era mi vida, y yo debía elegir lo que quería ser en la vida así que a un año de acabar me salí de la carrera de derecho y comencé de nuevo la universidad, pero esta vez en la carrera de medicina. Los tres años de universidad fueron duros, pero salí victorioso, yo era uno de los alumno os con mayor potencial y mejores notas así que solo hice tres años en la universidad. En la escuela de medicina solo hice dos años en vez de los acostumbrados tres, como dije yo era muy bueno para los estudios.

Llevaba tres miserables meses viviendo en New York, a duras penas sobrevivía. Estaba verdaderamente desesperado. Tome mi taza de café y bebí un sorbo. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos que no la vi venir.

-Hola-saludo una voz femenina.

Levante la mirada para ver quien me llamaba. Era ella. Inmediatamente sentí palidecer. Era Isabella Swan, la chica que jamás esperaba encontrarme en New York, la última vez que la había visto fue en aquella habitación de hotel. Con ella había pasado la noche. ¡Mierda! Tal vez venía a decirme porque no la había llamado en los días seguidos después de aquella noche, o tal vez vendría a patearme las bolas.

-Hola -salude.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-si claro. ¿Isabella cierto?

-si.- asintió con la cabeza.

-¿puedo?-dijo señalando la silla vacía delante de mí.

-Si claro.

Tomo asiento frente a mí y pregunto:

-¿Qué me cuentas?

¿De verdad ella pensaba que yo iba a contarme mi vida nada más porque hace años estuvimos juntos? la mire con duda, no sabía que responder así que solo me limite a responder.

-Trabajo en el hospital "Central medical"

-Qué bien. No sabía que en el hospital necesitaran de abogados para atender a los pacientes.

Me enfurecí, apriételas manos en puños.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte, pero la última vez que te vi estabas por terminar la carrera de derecho.

se levantó de asiento y se despidió.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver Edward.

-Lo mismo digo Isabella-dije y ella se fue.

En realidad esperaba que esa fuera la única vez que la viera. Sabía que New York era lo suficiente, ente grande como para que dos personas no se volvieran encontrar durante un buen tiempo.

La semana se pasó con complicaciones. El tema principal de todos mis días era el dinero. Dinero, dinero, dinero ¡Maldito dinero!

-Cullen-La voz del doctor Carlisle llamo mi atención interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Tenemos el caso de un menor. lo trajeron con temperatura, cuarenta grados. Manos a la obra muchacho.

Me dirige hacia donde se encontraba el niño al llegar el pequeño estaba tendido en una camilla.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte a la enfermera en turno.

-El pequeño tiene cuarenta grados de temperatura. Viene dormido. Esta delirando.

-Compresas de agua. No. Mejor un baño.

-Si doctor.

Carliste contemplaba mis acciones como un espectador en primera fila.

Después de un rato la fiebre cedió un poco y el niño estaba estable.

-Informes del niño.

-Solo los básicos.

-¿alguna alergia o enfermedad reciente?

-Ninguna.

-Ok. Quiero que le hagan unos estudios de sangre.

la enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación. Me gire hacia el doctor carlisle y dije.

-Tal vez sea exagerado pero no quiero tener complicaciones.

carlisle me miro y asintió.-Bien.-Dijo.

Me sentí un poco aliviado al ver que no me reprendió o algo así yo solo era un residente y el era el doctor con experiencia.

Media hora después la enfermera le entrego a Carlisle el informe del niño, lo leyó y después me lo tendió, tome el expediente y lo leí.

Nombre: Max Swan Dwyer

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: cinco años

Nombre de la madre: Isabella Swan Dwyer

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.¿Isabella tenía un hijo? no,no,no. no podía ser posible ¿Cinco años? hice mentalmente mis cuentas. No. el pequeño no podía ser... No, no,no. No era posible. Además el pequeño no se parecía en nada absoluto en mí. Debía de ser de otro. Sí. Seguro que Isabella estaba felizmente casada y viviendo con su marido e hijo. Salí para avisarle que el pequeño estaba bien.

-Isabella Swan-llame en la sala de espera.

-Isabella Swan.- Volví a llamar.

Ella me vio y se acercó.

-¿Edward?-pregunto y se acercó más hasta quedar frente a mí-.¿Cómo está mi hijo?-volvió a peguntar.

-¿Es tu hijo?-Replique. Como si el informe que leí hace rato no fuera verdad.

-Sí. Como esta?

-Él está bien, ya está estable, la fiebre ha cedido, lo trajiste a tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Le mandamos hacer unos estudios, dentro de media hora me entregaran los resultados y sabremos qué es lo que tiene.

-he...Mmm...¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?-pregunte nerviosamente.

-Cinco.

-¿Cinco?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Mmm...Por nada...Sol...solo es para el expediente del niño-Dije tartamudeando un poco.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-He. Si, si. Acompáñame, te llevare a verlo. la guie por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitació hijo se encuentra al final.-Dije señalando hacia al final de la habitació cuanto estén los resultados vendré a informarte ¿Si?

Edward

asentí y sonreí un poco, di media vuelta y me dirige hacia la salida.

Media hora más tarde los resultados estaban listos. Fui a informar a Isabella. cuando estuve cerca ella pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada grave, es solo un resfriado. Los resultados de los análisis salieron bien. Todo está bien en tu pequeño.

-Pero...¿por qué el resfriado?

-No sé. Tendrás que hablar con tu pequeño, y preguntarle donde ha estado últimamente.

-Muchas gracias Edward ¿Cuándo podre llevármelo?

-En un par de horas le daremos de alta. Debes darle este medicamento-Dije y le ofrecí los medicamentos que traía en las manos. Le indique como tomárselos.

-Ok. Muchas gracias- dijo nuevamente.

La repentina noticia de un accidente puso a la mayoría del hospital en acción. Por la mañana busque a Carlisle para que firmara el alta del pequeño. Una vez firmada el alta tome unos cuantos medicamentos para la gripe y me dirige a ver al pequeño Max.

Cuando entre en la habitación Isabella se encontraba sentada en la silla que esta junto a la camilla. en cuanto noto mi presencia .

-ha despertado-pregunte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he firmado el alta, pueden marcharse-Dije. ¿Porque había dicho aquello si yo no tenía autorización de firmar nada? No creo que ella se dé cuenta. Isabella asintió. Le entregue la hoja y los medicamentos que traía conmigo. Ella agradeció nuevamente y deposito la mano en el brazo. Sentí un hormigueo en la parte donde había tocado. Así que retire mi mano. Ella noto mi incomodidad y también retiro su mano.

Salí de la habitación y me dirige a la oficina de Carlisle. En cuanto me vio dijo:

-Es todo por hoy cullen, puedes irte.

Asentí y salí del lugar.

Dispuesto a ir a dormir toda el día me dirige al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi carro, subí y lo encendí. Cuando metí reversa el cacharro se apagó, trate de encenderlo nuevamente, pero este no cedió- ¡Maldición!-di varios golpes al volante, salí del carro y lo cerré de un portazo. Antes de marcharme a pie me gire hacia mi vejestorio y le propine una patada. No servía de nada hacer aquello, pero ,aquel acto me brindo un poco de tranquilidad. Me percate de su presencia y la mire. Me quedaría allí por un momento mientras se marchaba.

-Hola. –Saludo.

-Hola. Necesitas una mano?-ofrecí.

Asintió y dijo:

-Creo que necesito dos.

Sonreí y me dispuse a ayudarle. Me entrego las llaves y abrí la puerta trasera.

-Muchas gracias Edward. Has sido de mucha ayuda por ayer y hoy

Sonrió.

nada-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿ya te vas?—pregunto.

-sí. Mi turno ha acabado pero.

-pero

Alzo una ceja

-pero...Mi coche se ha descompuesto. Tendré que caminar-Dije sin darle me alegra haberte ayudado- di media vuelta para marcharme.

-Espera-Dijo-Si quieres puedo darte un aventón

gire sobre mis talones y la enfrente.

-Gracias, pero vivo cercas-Dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oh. Vamos. No es molestia. Me gustaria ayudarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo

Dude por un momento y luego asentí

se acercó a la puerta y abrió y me miro.

-Sube, Esta abierto-asentí nuevamente y subí al asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué dirección?-.-pregunto

-Quinta avenida

-ok

-¿y cómo va el trabajo?-pregunto

-Mmmm..-Fue lo único que dijo.

Quince minutos después llegamos a mi edificio. Isabella aparco en la entrada y Salí del choche con un "gracias "en un susurro. Creo que ella no alcanzo a escucharme porque no escuche respuesta. Iba a la mitad de la acera cuando la voz chillona de la señora cope comenzó a decirme:

-sr Edward. Necesito que me pague la renta de este mes y la del mes atrasado. Esto no es una casa de acogida. Si no paga por la tarde llamare a la policía!

Me quede congelado a mitad de la acera. voltee a ver a Isabella y creo que me sonroje, baje la mirada y seguí mi camino hacia la entrada del edificio.

-! EDWARD!—grito. Asomándose la cabeza por la ventana.

gire y me hizo señas para que me acercara y asi lo hice

-Me gustaría hablar contigo esta tarde-

-No creo poder. Has escuchado a la mujer, me echara por la tarde. Estaré ocupada con la mudanza

-¿podría ser ahora?

La mire con duda, y después mire a la sra. cope y luego a isabella

-Mmm...Si

Ok sube.

-Iremos a mi casa espero que no te importe. Necesito acostar a Max—dijo señalando el asiento trasero donde el pequeño dormía plácidamente.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

Quince minutos más tarde aparcamos a lo que pude ver frente a la casa de Isabella.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a bajar al pequeño—ofrecí.

asintió y abrió la puerta trasera. Desabroche el cinturón y lo acomode entre mis brazos,

abrió la puerta de su casa y entre en ella.

Una vez dentro de la casa Bella dijo:

-Dámelo, lo iré a costar

Asentí y se lo di. Cinco minutos después bajo

-¿Gustas café?

Asentí

Sígueme la seguí por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

Media hora después estamos desayunando café con tostadas. acabando el desayuno se aclaró la garganta. Fije toda la atención a ella.

-Quero proponerte algo- dijo mientras se retorcía las manos

?

-se que no es mi asunto, pero escuche lo que l mujer te dijo y...quiero...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno te quería proponer que si...

-Demonios isabellla habla!-dije con desesperación.

-quiero que me ayudes. Quiero-que-te-hagas-pasar-por-el-padre-de-mi hijo.-soltó de repente.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Creo que iba a vomitar, Tome la barra de la cocina con fuerza para estabilizarme y no desmayarme, inhale y exhale un par de veces. ¿Era madre soltera? ¿Y el padre de su pequeño? entonces si el niño tenía cinco años y no tenía padre. Entonces el niño era...era...No, ni pensar aquella palabra. Me Sentí como en una película, cuando la víctima va a morir y ve toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Solo había una respuesta a todas las preguntas que me hacía a mismo.

Levante la mirada y la vi, su rostro se veía un poco preocupado.

-Lo siento Edward, no debí decirte eso. Haz de cuenta que no te he dicho nada ¿sí?

-Pero...

-Solo olvídalo.-sacudió la cabeza- ¡Cielos Bella cómo pudiste decirle eso!-Exclamo para sí misma.

-No, no yo...

-De verdad, lo siento Edward.

-Acepto-Dije de repente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo en tono que apenas pude apreciar.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el outakke de edward. De aquí sigue narrando Bella. Les aviso que habrá más outakke de Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

aquí el capítulo de regalo jejejeje espero les guste y sino denme tomatazos virtuales jajajaja.

Aviso que estaré actualizando cada semana, los domingos para ser exactos. como traje cap. doble nos vemos el próximo 23 de Marzo. Puede que con 2 caps para que avancemos más rápido. ya quiero enseñarles mi otra historia, en los próximos cap. iré contando de que trata.

DECLAMER: Los personajes eran de meyer hace unos días. Me los ha regalado así que hora me pertenecen...Nha... los personajes siguen siendo de Meyer yo solo soy responsable de esta nada brillante historia que me encanta escribir. :)

-Dije que acepto.

-ohh... dios ¿En serio?

-Si.

Sí que estaba completamente loca, pedirle a un completo extraño que se hiciera pasar por el padre de mi hijo. Eso sí que no tenía precio.

-Espera.-Dije y desaparecí de la cocina y me fue en busca de mi bolso donde tenía el bloc de cheques, rellene un cheque con lo necesario y lo firme, me encamine nuevamente en la cocina. Me estaba jugando todo en esto. Claro iba a tomar mis precauciones. Pero aun así me estaba jugando todas mis cartas. Llegue a la cocina y me acerque a el, y tendí el cheque. Él lo tomo y lo reviso. vi sus ojos abrirse por la impresión de la cifra.

-Es solo un adelanto. En cuanto acabe esto te daré el resto. Necesito que firmes un contrato, lo redactare y el lunes lo podrás firmar.

Me miro. No pude descifrar su mirada ¡Genial bella lo estás asustando!

-¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto.

-por el momento nada. Dame un numero donde pueda localizarte y el lunes te llamare para citarte y firmes el contrato. Después te diré lo que tienes que hacer exactamente.¿ De acuerdo?

Asintió.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-pregunto.

Asentí.

¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso? aquello me pareció gracioso.

-¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?-ofrecí. No podía llevarlo de nuevo a su departamento.

-si por favor.

Llame a un taxi, en el trascurso de espera se formó un silencio incómodo. y para aligerar el ambiente pedí a Edward su número, después trate de entablar conversación, pero solo me contestaba con monosílabos. Deje de hacer conversación y Veinte minutos después llego el taxi. Edward salió de mi casa sin decir ninguna palabra.

Dos horas más tarde mi pequeño despertó. El dolor de garganta y los constantes estornudos seguían. Prácticamente todo el día me la pase mimando a mi pequeño. Por suerte estábamos en fin de semana y el no tenía que ir a la escuela y yo tampoco tenía que ir a trabajar.

el domingo me la pase redactando el contrato para Edward. En el contrato aclaraba que no podía pedirme más dinero y que no pudiera chantajearme y lo más importante, que no debía decir a nadie nuestro acuerdo. Coloque unas cláusulas más y estuvo listo, lo imprimí y lo coloque en una carpeta y luego lo c coloque en mi portafolio.

al día siguiente Max se sentía mejor. lo aliste para la escuela y lo lleve.

en camino o a la escuela mi pequeño me llamo.

-Mama.

-Que pasa cariño.

-¿mi papa ha llamado?-dijo Max-.¿No vendrá verdad?-du carita estaba triste.

Puse la mejor de mis sonrisas y dije:

-Tu parte vendrá pronto.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mmm...dentro de unos días.

-¿Enserio mama?-su carita estaba iluminada de emoción.

-sip. Cuando se acerque el día te avisare ¿Ok?

mi pequeño asintió.

Aparque cercas a la escuela y lleve a mi hijo a la entrada.

-Vendré por ti más tarde. Pórtate bien y juega mucho-Dije a mi pequeñ amo-di a mi pequeño un beso en su frente y revolví sus rubios cabellos.

Contemple a mi pequeño marcharse hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Me gire y me dirige hacia mi carro. Antes de subir al carro busque mi teléfono y marque el número de Edward. Contesto al tercer timbre.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?-Pregunte antes de que el dijera algo.

-¿Isabella?-pregunto.

-si, soy yo. uhmm...El contrato está listo, necesito que lo firmes-Dije. Esperaba que el no se echara para atrás ya que le hab ia dado el dinero.-¿A qué hora estas libre?

-...A la una de la tarde está bien.

-Está bien te veo a la una en el café royals en el que nos vimos hace un par de días.

-Está bien.

colgué el teléfono sin decir nada mas subí a mi coche y me dirige al trabajo.

al llegar Ángela me recibió con un "Buenos dias" el cual conteste con entusiasmo.

le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. De repente una magnífica idea cruzo por mi cabeza y me puse en acción. Mi grandiosa idea se marchó tan rápido como cuando llego. planeaba investigar si tenia historial criminal pero no logre obtener ninguna dato ya que solo sabia uno de sus apellido y tampoco tenía n ninguna foto de él, intente con Facebook y encontré su perfil, pero no lo había actualizado desde hace bastante tiempo . Lo busque por google y solo me daba una empresa de abogados llamada Cullenˊs & whitlock, vi varias fotos de alguien llamado Eleazar Cullen. Como la información no me ofrecía lo que quería decline mi investigación.

A las diez de la mañana Ángela apareció en mi oficina.

-Bella. Mi primo ha llegado, he platicado con él y está dispuesto a ayudarte. Pero sigo pensando en que todo esto es una estupidez.

hice una mueca. Me había olvidado del primo de Ángela. El actor que me iba a ayudar con esto.

-Angy...hum...Ya encontré a alguien...

-¡Que!

-Si...uhm..yo he pedido ese favor a otra persona y ya me ha confirmado-Mentí. Por alguna razón quería que Edward firmara el contrato.

-¿Quién es ¿Lo conozco?-dijo tu cara, noto que es alguien guapo ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros e hice que no le daba tanta importancia.

-Dime ¿Quién es?

-Es alguien que conocí hace años. Me lo he v uelto a encontrar.

-¿Hace cuánto le conoces?

-Hace un par de años. Bueno. Lo conocí medio año antes de salir de la universidad. Él era amigo de una amiga. Nunca c ruce mas de veinte palabras con él, pero era un buen chico.

an gela alzo una ceja.

-Era un nerd ¿Si?. Es una buena persona.

Yo misma trataba de creerme aquellas palabras.

-¿Un desconocido? sabes. Puede traer problemas. Desde el comienzo te dije que esta mierda era una locura. ¿No era mejor inventarle a Max otras de tus estúpidas mentiras? ¡Por dios Isabella vas a presentarle a un extraño a tu hijo! ¿que tal si es un secuestrador?, o. peor aún ¿Qué tal si es un descuartizador o un violador?-Ángela me miraba verdaderamente molesta y si que tenía mucha razón, estaba confiada de un extraño.

-Tienes razón Ángela. Cancelare toda esta absurda estupidez.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú primo?¿Que le dirás?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Gracias Ángela. Por hacerme entrar en razón. Te quiero amiga.

-De nada. y yo también te quiero.

Ángela salió de mi oficina. Continúe con mi trabajo hasta las doce treinta. Deje en lo que estaba y me dispuse a salir de mi oficina para encontrarme donde había quedado con Edward.

-.¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto Ángela.

-Voy a cancelar todo esto.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza.

salí del edificio y me dirige a la cafetería. Edward ya se encontraba ahí, estaba sentado en la mesa donde lo vi por última vez. al entrar en la cafetería el noto mi presencia, me acerque a su mesa y si saludarlo me senté en la silla frente a él.

-Hola-saludo.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?-Pregunto nerviosamente.

-No tienes que firmar nada. Ya no requiero de tu ayuda.

-Pero...

-Por el dinero no te preocupes. Puedes firmarme un pagare y irme pagando poco a poco.

-No, pero...

-Esto está mal ,muy mal de mi parte como madre. tu eres un desconocido y no se si eres un violador, un asesino o un secuestrador.

Lo vi sacudir la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que no soy nada de eso, sí.. Si quieres puedes investigarme o pedir re. Referencias donde vivía anteriormente.

Alce una ceja interrogativamente.

-te.. Proporcionare mis datos y si quieres ahora mismo puedes llamar a.,, Puedes llamar donde vivía antes y allí te dirán lo que necesites saber de mí.

¿De verdad estaba interesado en ayudarme?

-Dame el número-pedí, y saque mi celular para marcar.

Edward me proporciono un número. el cual marque y a los pocos segundos contestaron.

-¿Diga- Dijo una voz de una mujer.

-Buenas tardes señora. El motivo de mi llama es para ver si me puede proporcionar informes del señor Edward...Cullen.

-¿Quién habla?-Dijo la mujer al otro lado dela bocina.

-Habla Isabella Swan...

Edward me hizo señas para que le entregra el teléfono, le entregue el teléfono y se puso el auricular en el iodo.

-Hola. . Necesito que le proporciones a la Isabella información de , Si es una conocida ¡Rose por favor! si, si nos vemos pronto-Me tendió el teléfono.

-¿Puede proporcionarme los datos?-Pregunte.

-Si, claro.

Después de un rato la voz femenina que me proporciono los datos que quería de Edward. la llamada dio fin y colgué el teléfono.

-¿y?-pregunto Edward.

-No confió del todo en ti, pero creo que puedo confiar lo suficiente en ti para esto.

-¡donde firmo?-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

¡Dios! Tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Sonreí en respuesta, saque de mi portafolios una carpeta beige y la abrí Mostrándole un par de hojas.

-Léelo.

Después de media hora más el me miro y asintió.

-Me parece bien.

le enseñe los espacios donde tenía que firmar. Una vez firmados los papeles, me devolvió la carpeta.

-me tenfgo que ir-Dijo Esward mirando su reloj de me presen taras a tu hijo-pregunto.

-Uhmm...el próximo sábado, pero necesito verte entre semana par que acordemos que es lo que debes decirle. ¿A qué hora estas libre el resto de la semana?

-uhm..-Hizo una mueca-.A las ocho de la noche.

-ok. Mañana a las ocho en...

-Aquí mismo.

asentí

Edward se levantó de su lugar y se marchó. Mire mi reloj y este marcaba las tres menos treinta. Tenía que apurarme para recoger a mi pequeño huracan. deje un par de billetes sobre la mesa y salí del lugar.

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, sino háganmelo saber. Nos vemos pronto :)

mil disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos.


End file.
